Moon and Star
by ridxoxo
Summary: Ketika seorang Zhang Yixing mengkhawatirkan seorang Kim Jon Myeon, sedangkan Kim Jon Myeon hanya biasa-biasa saja pada orang yang mengkhawatirkannya.


**Moon and Star**

Cast:

**- Zhang Yixing**

**- Kim Jon Myeon**

Rated:

**T**

Genre:

**Romance**

Disclaimer:

**Buatan saya ini FF . Don't be a plagiator**

-o0o-

Berkali-kali Lay mengecek ponselnya, takut-takut ada pesan masuk yang tidak diketahuinya. Setiap kali mengecek, namun nihil. Begitu seterusnya. Oh tuhan! Lay sangat khawatir. Sungguh. Demi Luhan dan Sehun yg terus-terusan meminum _bubble tea_ sampai mabuk hingga menghasilkan sekelompok orang dengan julukan '_HunHan Shipper_'. Lay khawatir dan ... rindu. Demi seorang Suho, Lay rela mengalahkan egonya dan mengakui jika dirinya sangat merindukan Suho. Tidak mudah bagi seorang Lay mengatakan jika ia rindu akan seseorang.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 23.22 malam. Lay masih mondar-mandir didalam kamar ia dan Suho. Mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, tetapi syaraf-syaraf nya tidak berkerja untuk menutup mata dan beristirahat. Akhirnya Lay hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan bergerak tak tentu. Suho, sepertinya kau benar-benar membuat Lay gila.

'Tok Tok Tok'  
Lay tidak mengindahkan suara ketukan pintu, dan kembali fokus pada gadget miliknya. Yaa sedikit hiburan dari rasa khawatirnya pada Suho, tak apa kan?

'Tok Tok Tok'  
Lagi, suara pintu diketuk. Kali ini Lay bangun dari kasurnya, dan berjalan gontai pada arah pintu. Ia meraih kenop pintu dengan malas, kemudian membuka pintu itu.

"S..suho hyung.." Lay membulatkan matanya menatap sesosok lelaki tampan disertai senyuman cerahnya menyambutnya dari balik pintu.  
"Hai, Yixing. Ahh aku mengantuk." Suho berjalan memasuki kamar kemudian membuka jacket nya, lalu berbaring diatas ranjang yang ditempati Suho dan Lay. Suho menghiraukan Lay yang berdiam diri didepan pintu dengan wajah merah padam. Suho, Lay rasa Suho sudah gila! Bagaimana bisa dia dengan santainya berjalan melewati Lay yang sangat khawatir akan keadaannya, kemudian hanya menyapa Lay dengan,'Hai Yixing. Aku mengantuk.' Sumpah, rasanya Lay ingin menjambak rambut Suho hingga botak.  
"YAK KIM JON MYEON!" Lay memanggil nama Suho lengkap, disertai dengan nada yang sangat tinggi mengalahkan Chen di lagu MAMA.  
"Aw! Yak Yixing-ah, pelankan suara mu! Kau membuatku tuli, tau!" Suho meringis memegang kedua kuping miliknya. Lay menutup pintu dan segera mendekati Suho dengan wajah yang... err Suho saja sudah merinding dibuatnya.  
"Kau dari mana saja tuan Kim? Kau tau? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu dan kau tidak merasa jika seseorang dalam dorm ini sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, huh?" Lay menarik paksa Suho agar duduk ditepi ranjang.  
"Mianhae, Yixing-ah. Tadi aku sedikit ada kerjaan. Mianhae.." Suho berkata lembut sembari menatap mata Lay dengan Intens namun terkesan lembut.  
"SEDIKIT KATAMU HAH?! JIKA SEDIKIT KERJAAN PASTI KAU AKAN CEPAT PULANG, BODOH!" Lay mengatur nafasnya, ia berteriak pada Suho. Perlahan, mata _onyx_ nya mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening yang berkumpul dibawah matanya, siap memuntahkan air mata jika sang pemilik mengerjap sekali saja.  
"Kau.. membuatku khawatir, bodoh!" Lay berkata lirih dan mulai terisak. Sungguh, Lay tidak pernah meneteskan air mata untuk siapapun, jika ia sedih ia pasti akan diam dan memejamkan matanya. _How cool Lay, isn't he?_ Tetapi kini air matanya terjun dengan bebasnya karena hanya seseorang, Suho.. Suho miliknya.  
Suho yg melihat Lay mulai terisak, perlahan meraih tubuh Lay pada pelukan hangatnya. Pelukan yang dapat menghangatkan hati dan tubuh seorang Lay. Pelukan yang mampu membuat hati Lay tenang. Pelukan favorite Lay. Hanya Lay. Lay-nya.  
"Mi..mianhae. A..aku t..tidak bermaksud. Uljjima, jebal?" Suho mengelus surai coklat milik Lay, semakin membenamkan wajah Lay pada dada bidang Suho. Suho menutup matanya, merasakan sesak yang kini dirasakan Lay.  
"Hyung.. hh.. apakah kau masih.. mencintaiku?" Lay mencoba berbicara normal walaupun tidak jelas karena isakannya. Suho terkaget, ia membuka matanya kemudian mengangkat wajah Lay agar berhadapan dengan wajahnya.  
"Kenapa bilang begitu, Yixing?"  
"Hyung, a..aku takut kehilanganmu.." Lay semakin terisak. Menundukkan wajahnya dan meremas kerah kemeja yang dipakai Suho. "Berjanjilah agar selalu tetap disampingku, Hyung." Suho tersenyum, mengangkat wajah Lay. Menatap matanya intens, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir kissable milik Lay. Suho menempelkan bibirnya pada Lay, memberikan kehangatan pada seorang Lay, bukan orang lain. Bahkan Dio sekalipun. Dilumatnya sedikit bibir Lay dan dilepasnya tautan bibir sarat akan cinta Suho pada Lay.  
"Sayang.." Suho kembali mengelus surai coklat milik Lay. "Aku tidak akan jauh-jauh dari kamu. Karena aku mencintaimu." Suho menuntun Lay agar mengikuti langkah Suho menuju balkon kamar mereka. Lay hanya menurut, tidak bertanya. Ia terlalu cape. Ia lelah akan hari ini.  
"Lihat.. lihat bulan itu?" Suho menunjuk bulan yang tidak berbentuk bulat sempurna. "Bulan dan matahari memiliki kesamaan; bisa memancarkan cahaya hingga sampai pada bumi. Tetapi, Bulan dan matahari tidak bisa beriringan, matahari hanya bisa muncul pada siang sedangkan bulan hanya bisa muncul pada malam hari. Aku tidak ingin menjadi bulan atau matahari yang tidak bisa bersama-sama dengan kau. Tetapi aku ingin menjadi bulan dan bintang, mereka dapat memancarkan sinarnya pada malam hari dan selalu bersama-sama." Suho mengusap sisa-sisa air mata Lay, dan mencium kelopak mata Lay dengan penuh cinta. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu, memancarkan sinar kita berdua, dan hidup bahagia bersama selamanya." Lay terharu. Ia memeluk erat Suho dan kembali terisak. Sungguh beruntung Lay memiliki Suho.  
"Aku sangat.. hhh.. bersyukur ... hh .. dapat memilikmu... hhh .. hh . Saranghae.. saranghae.." ucap Lay ditengah isakannya. Suho mengangkat tubuh Lay ala bridal style, kemudian mendudukkannya di pinggiran ranjang. Ia kembali mengusap air mata Lay dan mencium kelopak mata, hidung, kedua pipi tirus Lay, single dimple nya, dan berakhir dibibir Lay. Melumat lembut bibir plum itu, saling mencurahkan kasih sayangnya. Perlahan Suho menidurkan Lay tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka. Suho on top. Lay memegang pipi putih Suho dan mulai membalas perlakuan khas Suho padanya. Tangan Suho mulai menyusup pada kaos Lay.

Malam itu adalah malam panjang bagi mereka berdua. Dua insan manusia yg sedang dimabuk cinta memadu kasih dengan tenang dan sangat romantis. Disaksikan oleh bulan dan bintang yang selalu bersama. Tanpa mereka sadari, bulan dan bintang ikut tersenyum akan kebahagiaan yang mereka raih.

akhirul kata, Review please~~~~

-Aegy-


End file.
